Just Like a Dream-DRAMIONE
by Clara Riddle Jackson
Summary: Algumas pessoas são especias. Outras nos fazem especiais. Um relato de Draco Malfoy - Shortfic/Dramione/Songfic -


"_**Everybody needs inspiration**_

_**Everybody needs a song**_

_**A beautiful melody**_

_**When the night's so long**_

_**'Cause there's no guarantee**_

_**That this life is easy"**_

Sempre te escuto no silêncio. Te escuto sem saber o por que. Me lembro de teu sorriso. Doce, meigo, perfeito. Fico sozinho nesse frio. O frio me lembra você. Você com aquele cachecol vermelho e dourado. Você com aquele maldito Weasley. Você com os cabelos voando. Você naquele campo branco, com as flores despontando da neve.

"_**When my world is falling apart**_

_**When there's no light to break up the dark**_

_**That's when I**_

_**I... I look at you**_

_**When the waves are flooding the shore**_

_**And I can't find my way home anymore**_

_**That's when I,**_

_**I... I look at you"**_

Escuto você chorar. Como dói escutar seu choro. Suas lágrimas caindo na neve. Sua dor derramando de seus tão lindos olhos. Olhos que por tão pouco tempo pude chamar de meus. Dizia que era minha. Para sempre minha. Como fui tolo. Nada dura para sempre. Nada permanece diante ao tempo. Descobri da pior maneira possível.

"_**When I look at you..**_

_**I see forgiveness**_

_**I see the truth**_

_**You love me for who I am**_

_**Like the stars hold the moon**_

_**Right there where they belong**_

_**And I know I'm not alone"**_

Voltei para esse campo de neve e perdas. Você andava segurando a mão de uma menina de longos e lisos cabelos castanhos. Seus cabelos castanhos. Riam. Não sabia o por que. Nunca soube o porquê de seus risos. O por que de seus abraços, de seus toques. A pequena virou-se lentamente. Ou talvez era apenas minha mente deixando tudo devagar, com medo do final. Ela tinha lindos olhos cinzentos. Meus olhos cinzentos.

"_**When my world is falling apart**_

_**When there's no light to break up the dark**_

_**That's when I,**_

_**I... I look at you**_

_**When the waves are flooding the shore**_

_**And I can't find my way home anymore**_

_**That's when I,**_

_**I... I look at you"**_

Aquela era a menina mais linda de todas depois de você. Ela veio de você. Era você. Era eu. Era nós. O riso dela era o seu, saindo da minha boca. O olhar dela era meu, saindo dos seus olhos. Por que risos secam? Por que olhos congelam? Por que Hermione? Você, que sempre soube todas as respostas. Porquê?

"_**You appear just like a dream to me**_

_**Just like Kaleydoscope colors**_

_**That prove to me**_

_**All I need**_

_**Every breath that I breathe**_

_**Dontcha know?**_

_**You're beautiful"**_

Você me faz chorar, Hermione. Você e nossa Louise. Vocês que não mais estão aqui. Como pude deixar isso acontecer? Como pude deixar vocês duas irem para aquele lugar frio e congelado durante aquela tempestade de neve? Lugar que eu estou agora. Sou um completo fracassado. Sim. Um completo fracassado sentado em frente as lápides da filha e da esposa. Um fracassado que chora pela perda de algo que sempre teve. Que nunca realmente quis. Que sempre desejou. Que sempre tinha de ter. Que nunca desistiu de possuir.

"_**When the waves are flooding the shore**_

_**And I can't find my way home anymore**_

_**That's when I,**_

_**I... I look at you**_

_**I look at you"**_

Você, minha esposa. Você, minha filha. Você, minha querida. Você, só minha. Nós três. Os Malfoy's. Nós três, os Granger's. A família. Nada é eterno. Eu discordo. Vocês são eternas. Meu amor é eterno. Minhas lágrimas por perder vocês, são eternas. Minha dor é eterna. Minha estupidez também, por nunca ter dito isso tudo.

O riso de vocês, naquele fim de tarde, naquele inverno frio, com aquela neve mansa. É isso que eu escuto no silêncio. Adeus Hermione. Adeus Louise. Irei me encontrar com vocês. Mas vocês duas sabem que sempre chego atrasado. Erro meu. Pois é. Agradeço a tudo que me deram. Em especial a vida que me entregaram de mãos abertas. Sorte a minha que essa também não é eterna. Sorte apenas minha...

"_**You appear just like a dream to me..."**_


End file.
